


Bo-peep

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Маленькая история про маленькие проблемы с маленьким человечком, который вдруг стал занимать слишком много места внутри.





	Bo-peep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



> Это довольно невероятно, и кто б поверил, но, как вы могли заметить, это кэпостарк (как так-то?). Стив-центрик! (што?) (и на самом деле это не я, а кто-то уже пинает мешок с моим трупом под столом)  
> Не новый. Технически, это был подарок на НГ для Lаst_Optimist, потому как ради нашей великой дружбы я еще и не такое смогу, но это шутейки, а истина в том, что вообще кэпостарк я всегда шипперил.  
> И это даже кое-где заметно в бротп-серии.  
> Просто когда-то это было весело, и все рвали бревна, а потом погрустнело. А так-то из песни слов не выкинешь.  
> *можно было бы попробовать выкинуть этот телефон с крыши Старк Тауэр, но Тони этого никогда не сделает, чего уж тут*

Не секрет, что они ссорятся. Как любятся, так и ссорятся – громко, часто, страстно. Стиву иногда кажется, что они нашли бы повод разругаться, даже если бы находились в разных концах башни.  
Впрочем, почему это «кажется». Так это обычно и происходит. И забавно, что, вопреки представлениям некоторых посвященных – да всех, на самом деле – поводы эти отыскивает вовсе не один Тони. Характер у него, предположим, скандальный, но все решает врожденный артистизм. Как хороши и виртуозны все эти пируэты фигуриста, выводящие их с пылающего льда очередной стычки, залюбуешься. Словно для него ввязаться в очередную перебранку – как запустить рождественский салют. Ну погрохочет, потрещит, посверкает, и можно идти, потирая руки в мокрых от снежков варежках, сушиться и пить глинтвейн.  
У Стива в этом отношении все куда как хуже. И вовсе не так весело.  
Да, по правде говоря, вообще не весело.  
Он, как это принято говорить, человек «тяжелый». По ряду причин, обоснованных характером врожденным и обстоятельствами внешними. И в своих обидах похож на фермера. Сеет урожай, возделывает, терпеливо ждет, маринует.  
А потом берет и устраивает огромный пожар на пятьсот гектаров.  
Осадок от затеянных им разборок всегда душный и гнетущий, и самому потом противно. В этом состоянии ни своих шуток вплести не может, ни чужих оценить, сначала его бесконечно, что называется, «пилит», а потом раскатывает как танк, плюется залежалыми, хорошо выдержанными претензиями, как тухлой водой. Какими?  
Проще сказать, к чему у Стива претензий нет. А так – моря и проливы. Ко всему, начиная со взгляда Тони Старка на понятие национальной гордости, и заканчивая его омерзительными бытовыми привычками, с которыми сладу никакого нет.  
Стив, входя в этот свой фермерский раж, вытаскивает их все. И в какой-то момент переходит черту. Ту черту, после которой Тони перестает искрить и «фигурять». Его большие глаза будто опускают свои усталые уголки вниз, и он говорит тем голосом, каким обычно не пользуется на людях, чтобы случайно не узнали, как он умеет страдать.  
\- Ну, предположим, я никогда и не отрицаю то, что я настолько плох. Вопрос в другом – что ты, такой безупречный, делаешь здесь?  
Это очень неудобный вопрос, который злит Стива еще больше.  
«Ах так. То есть, думаешь, это не ты меня сюда приволок, а я сюда пришел, будто очень мне надо было это, на свет твой что ли прилетел…»  
И прежде, чем он успевает договорить это про себя – а за все время общения со Старком Стив хотя бы научился проговаривать кое-что про себя – плечи его обмякают, и складки возле рта разглаживаются, будто перетекая на лоб, который тут же морщится из-за поднявшихся бровей.  
Ну кого он хочет обмануть.  
Так оно и было.  
Не очень удобно для гордости быть честным с собой, но это очевидно – Тони вообще-то не настаивал на том, чтобы Стив тут болтался. И какое-то время вполне свободно обходился без него. Хоть и скучал. Когда он говорит «я по тебе скучал», это очень похоже на правду.  
«Прилетел на твой свет, примчался на твой запах…»  
Даже когда ты патологически честный человек, нет-нет да и попытаешься хоть раз солгать – хотя бы самому себе.  
Пока внутри Стива разворачивалась эта короткая борьба, Тони уже ушел. И это прескверно – в башне слишком много мест, куда можно уйти. Так что потом какое-то время занимает этот тоскливый ритуал – Стив его ищет.  
Бродит по комнатам, как по выжженной пустыне, лишенной жизни из-за отсутствия того единственного, что вселяет смысл во все эти капсулы, набитые барахлом.  
Тони в этом смысле непредсказуем, как и во всем другом. Если бы все было по канонам романтических комедий, он нашел бы его в мастерской, утешившимся работой, как настоящий ученый.  
Вместо этого Тони уже успел наведаться в бар – свежие следы в виде легкой дисгармонии в строю бутылок подтвердили – и нашелся в тренажерном зале. На тренажере, к которому нужно себя пристегивать за ноги и висеть вниз головой.  
Это должно вроде бы выглядеть забавно, но на самом деле Стива передергивает от странного ощущения, когда в полутемном зале Тони Старк встречает его подвешенным, с болтающимися как веревочки руками. Приходится отгонять нежеланную, но стремительную ассоциацию с холодильником и крюками. Плохо быть художником – образы скачут впереди разума.  
\- Ну и зачем ты дурака валяешь? – он мог бы переплыть семь океанов лавы, перейти сто полей из гвоздей и сточить тысячу алмазных гор, чтобы найти его, но и в конце этого пути сказал бы что-то подобное вместо «Я перегнул палку. Прости меня». На это он никогда не будет способен. Да оба они. От этого и все проблемы. Были. Будут. Даже глобальные. Особенно глобальные.  
\- Я его не валяю, если ты заметил. Я его подвешиваю.  
Больше вопросов нет.  
Ни вопросов, ни сомнений.  
Стив подходит и поднимает его, придерживая через грудь одной рукой, а другой – отстегивает. Хотя, все еще немного злится, и велик был соблазн сначала отстегнуть.  
\- Ну, само собой. Валять дурака – моя прямая обязанность.  
Ну надо же, шутка. Стив даже горд собой.  
\- Долго же ты искал.  
\- Ну, ты спрятался хорошо.  
\- Я скучал по тебе.  
Когда Тони, блестящий ловкач, изысканный плут, записной враль и светский лицемер, говорит эти слова, почему-то Стив ему всегда верит. А вот почему.  
Этих слов Тони Старк никому раньше не говорил. Даже для любовниц своих обиженных находил замену, какие-нибудь синонимы.  
Поэтому их не отрепетировал. Не отработал. И звучат они как правда, которой он то ли рад, то ли нет. Так сразу и не понять.


End file.
